Ten Nights in SSB4 WiiU Mode
Ten Nights in SSB4 WiiU Mode 'es un juego de terror para el WiiU y NintenBox RV creado por Bits tambien esta un poquito inspirado en Five nights at smash, esta hecho en Game Maker y Paint thumb|Caratula de Mario en NBRV Historia Habían 3 chicos y una chica llamados: Mario, Kirby, Fox y Peach que fueron asesinados por Master Hand y Crazy hand, pasaron 3 años y llego un guardia de seguridad llamado: Frederick, a la Pizzeria Nintendo los animatronicos estos ya estaban remodelados y listos para atacarte. Animatrónicos '''Mario: '''El jefe de todos los animatronicos, aparece a partir de la 3ra Noche. '''Kirby: '''El 2do jefe animatronico el, aparece a partir de la 1ra Noche. '''Fox: ' El zorro más listo del grupo de los animatronicos, aparece a partir de la 2da y 3ra Noche. '''Peach: '''Es la más lista del grupo de los animatronicos su comportamento es igual al de Kirby y Fox, Aparece A partir de la 5ta y 4ta Noche. '''Whitered GoldenPuff: '''Es el más rapido de todos los animatronicos, aparece a partir de la Noche 8 hasta la Noche 11 a las 2:30 am '''Yoshi: '''Aparece en la Noche 6 es un poco lento se encuentra en Pasillo Izq -> Pasillo Der, Aparece a las 3:33 AM '''YoshTrap: '''Aparece en el minijuego "Fun WIth YoshTrap" Extras Codigo: 1-8-7-7: '''Yoshi Codigo: 1-2-2-9: Toon Link (DLC) Codigo: 1-3-3-9: Link (DLC) Codigo: 1-7-8-6: Noche 11 Alucinaciones Empiezan a partir de la Noche 2 hasta la 11. Phantom Kirby: Es un Kirby fantasma que produce un sonido de 10 segundos aparece en la Noche 2 a partir de las 3:30 es un poco dificil de que aparezca.Archivo:FNAF_3_-_Puppet_Sound.ogg Olimarionette: Es un olimar que aparece si no te mueves por 2 minutos aparece en cualquier habitación y cualquier noche. Jumpscares Kirby: Si no cierras la puerta y subes el monitor cada vez se mueve. Muestra del Jumpscare de Kirby Noche 1 Hombre del Telefono: Hello friend'm the man of the phone there are some rare animatronic are: Mario, Kirby, Fox and Peach, so be careful friend I have left instructions "If you want to read press D-button if you do not want to read" Danger well be harder pressed C -button "Choose." A partir de esta Noche tienes que vigilar el "Show Stage" y el "Pasillo del Noroeste" porque es probablemente que a las 2:50 am aparesca "Kirby.", Los animatronicos Mario, Peach y Fox no estaran activos esta noche, Si Kirby entra a la oficina cierra las puertas por 10 segundos, Kirby tratara de meterse por la ventilación izquierda para llegar a la oficina más rapido, para que no entre tienes que vigilar la camara "Pasillo Izquierda." a partir de allí pone las "6:00 AM" Minijuego: "Give a gift to child goomba" (En este minijuego controlas a Mario) Es el primer minijuego que trata sobre un pequeño niño Goomba que esta triste, le tienes que dar un regalo en 5 segundos si no lo haces, aparecera el jumpscare de "Mario". Noche 2 A partir de esta noche ya no se oye al "Hombre del Telefono". Fox esta noche estara demasiado activo y Kirby no estara tanto a las 1:58 am Fox tratara de meterse por: Pasillo Izquierdo - Show Stage- Ventilacion A1, hasta llegar a la oficina si en la ventilacion escuchas un grave sonido de metal tienes que vigilar la camara y ralentizar con la linterna a Fox durante 5 segundos maximo. Si "Kirby" entra en la oficina como en la noche 1 cierra las puertas por 10 segundos a las 3: 45 am todo es mas dificil Mario se activara y seguira esta ruta: Show stage - Baño - Cocina Oficina si entra en la oficina apaga las luces por 20 segundos despues todo seguira normal a las 6: 00 am se desbloquea un Minijuego. Minijuego: "¡Run! With Kirby" (En este minijuego controlas a Kirby) Este juego trata sobre el niño Kirby que tiene que correr antes de que lo atrape Master Hand, si Master te atrapa saldra el Jumpscare de Kirby. Noche 3 Fox esta Noche estara hiper activo su ruta nueva sera por: Salón Oscuro -> Show Stage -> Cocina -> Salón de Videojuegos -> Salón semi-oscuro -> Oficina de 12 am hasta las 1:45 am. Peach esta noche estara un poco activa su ruta es: Show Stage - Salón Oscuro - Pasillo Derecho - Pasillo Izquierdo - Conducto de Ventilación A-1 - Oficina, Si entra a la oficina por arriba ponte la Mascara de Mario. A las 5:54 Apareceran 2 animatronicos en la oficina, solo se quedan mirandote. Minijuego: "¡Fun with Yoshtrap" Es un minijuego donde tienes que ver que Yoshtrap aterrize en la X, tienes que usar una linterna para iluminarlo , si no lo haces tendrás la muerte segura. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de terror Categoría:Videojuegos para Wii U Categoría:Videojuegos en 3D Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:Videojuegos basados en Five Nights at Freddy's